


Refresh

by materialism



Series: Perpendicular [5]
Category: Paramore
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/materialism/pseuds/materialism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insider look on the outsider perspective - what does the rest of the world think about Zac and Taylor?</p><p>(A love letter from the Internet... and then some.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresh

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! i was thinking the other day about social media and how much of paramore's fanbase is engaged in it, and the thought came to mind: how would everyone interact with zac and taylor's relationship? i like to think well, but i thought i'd take a crack at that.
> 
> mostly set in 2017 into early 2018. z & t are 27 years old.
> 
> disclaimer: don't own anything but original characters/screennames; i'm super sorry if you're a person featured in this fic; please click back and enjoy other things on the internet as well as your real life.
> 
> enjoy.

**Tumblr**

fuckyeahzaylor:  
NEW PHOTO  
[Taylor and Zac huddled close together, probably lying down in bed. Taylor is smushed into Zac’s neck and fast asleep, while Zac looks up at the camera with an exasperated expression on his face.]  
_Why does he always do this when I have to go somewhere..._

Tags: #taylor york #zac farro #candids #2017

-

sstillintoshoess:  
how come there are so many candid photos out there of chayley and jermkat but like three of zaylor? like jerm and kat are always hanging out with bliss (who’s getting so big) and hayley and chad are always out and about, do zac and taylor not do anything? i’m sure they do, they’re both pretty active guys, idk i don’t get it 

theyllhavetheirpearls::  
okay, i’m going to be nice to you, since i know there are people who aren’t going to be:

my same gender partner and i live in a relatively relaxed city in the northeastern united states with a big gay community. that being said, i’m still quite scared to go in public with my partner for fear of the both of us being in danger. and that’s living up north. 

what does this have to do with our boys? aside from taylor being a very private person, he and zac are a gay couple living not only in the south but in the bible belt. i don’t know about tennessee, but i lived in georgia up until two years ago and outside of atlanta, being gay is still a huge taboo.

so that’s probably why they’re not very open, and we as a fanbase need to respect that and not push them.

Tags: #important #paramore #lgbt related

-

taylorstylez:  
[Two gifs side by side: Taylor and Zac are standing side by side, with Hayley and Jeremy in view. In the first, Zac tugs Taylor in for a light kiss on the cheek. In the second, Taylor turns his head and dips Zac for a kiss on the lips. Hayley covers her delighted mouth as Jeremy claps and laughs.]  
_#i would like to thank god and also jesus_

Tags: #zac x taylor #taylor u saucy thing #i’m so glad we live in a world where these two are an item 

-

ieronipizzas:  
you guys i just get so happy

taylor and zac were best friends and then zac left the band and things were awful

but then they became friends and then they got together and people thought they would fizzle out but it’s two years later and they’re still together

and they have a dog and a house and they support each other’s music and they wear matching rings and please just bury me in the ground i’m so

Tags: #their christmas photos don’t even get me started #somehow i feel like the sweaters were taylor’s idea #but zac was totally about the sears portraits #like imagine getting that shit in the mail #two dudes with light up matching sweaters and their dog in a santa hat #i’m so done with you two #otp: baby come back

-

keysinthefridge:  
Taylor doesn’t even need to be on social media because he’s dating someone who documents his entire life anyway. Thank you, Zac. 

Tags: #txt #mine #zac and taylor #pmore #halfnoise

-

poopclubvevo:  
do you ever think about if bill gets jealous of foggie or if he feels cool that he has a stepbrother living in tennessee

brolicbroccoli:  
first off bill is a dog second of all it’s fozzie

theycallhimbutton:  
we should just call him fogzie

yelyahwilliams:  
that’s what we all call him. that or “I wish he was a girl dog so he and alf could have adorable fluffy babies.”

Tags: #HAYLEY LASJDHFLJ #they really would make cute puppies tho #zaylor stuff 

-

** Twitter **

April 27th, 2017

9:42am @alixxo397: @ZacFarro hey can you tell taylor that i say hi

9:57am @ZacFarro: @alixxo397 I will tell him as soon as he gets his lazy self out of bed. 

10:27am @ZacFarro: @alixxo397 He says “grrrmprr” which I think means hello. :)

 

May 2nd, 2017

2:14pm @trashcantrashcant: @ZacFarro How’s the new record going?

2:28pm @ZacFarro: @trashcantrashcant Things are great! Finally done with drums. Taking a break.  
[A picture of Zac’s legs stretched out on a couch, with his feet resting on someone’s lap - Taylor, who is messing around on his phone.]

 

May 17th, 2017

4:21pm @misguidedroasts: @schzimmydeanie @yelyahwilliams has taylor changed now that he’s dating a guy?

4:27pm @schzimmydeanie: @misguidedroasts @yelyahwilliams he got a haircut pretty recently!

4:35pm @yelyahwilliams: @schzimmydeanie @misguidedroasts you’re the best jerm. For real, he’s so much happier now.

4:36pm @yelyahwilliams: @schzimmydeanie @misguidedroasts but I think it’s because it’s Zac more than anything

4:37pm: @schzimmydeanie: @yelyahwilliams @misguidedroasts those lovebirdz

 

June 5th, 2017

1:41pm @ZacFarro: Thanks for all the birthday wishes yesterday, guys. 27 was a good one.

1:42pm @knollcad: @ZacFarro what did taylor give you?

1:45pm @ZacFarro: @knollcad his time :) He’s off tour so we spent the whole day together

1:46pm @knollcad: @ZacFarro ooooohhhh doing what?

1:54pm @ZacFarro: @knollcad we made daisy chains and held hands and did completely g-rated things so stop being nosy

2:03pm @ZacFarro: @knollcad I’m so sorry, that was Taylor. We went to see Sufjan Stevens and he made steak. It was perfect.

 

November 16th, 2017

3:34am @yorga: i don’t even get why we have these locked accounts when i could just text you

3:35am @yorga: i quit twitter for a reason zachary

3:35am @yorga: but anyway it’s past 3am and i still can’t sleep because you’re not here

3:36am @yorga: i miss you so fucking much it’s like this pain in my chest that won’t go away until we’re in the same bed again

3:36am @yorga: i miss your hands i miss your smile i miss your eyes i miss you

3:36am @yorga: your tour isn't even long i don’t get why i’m like this

3:37am @yorga: maybe it's good i have this because there’s a chance you might not look at it

3:37am @yorga: just please come home

8:02am @zacatari: @yorga I miss your smile too. And your button nose. I’ll be home soon.  
-

**Instagram**

February 5, 2018

A picture from Zac Farro's Instagram account:

[Zac and Taylor at a young age. Zac is making a grossed out face while Taylor kisses him on the cheek, his eyes closed.]

#tbt to these two dorks... I think this was Warped 07? Don’t believe the face, I was totally into it, just too afraid to even think about it. I try not to talk about my relationship too much because I’d probably kill everyone with how much of a sap I am, but it’s our anniversary today, so I think I’m allowed just this once. I woke up today thinking about gratitude. I’m grateful for the many things that God has given me - food, shelter, a passion to pursue, and my family and friends. But I think God’s greatest gift to me has been Taylor. I could never have imagined I would be able to have and hold someone as funny, smart, and kindhearted as him. God split us apart to test us, but I’m glad we passed that test, cuz I can’t think of anything or anyone else I want more. Happy 3 years, my love. Thanks for loving me and for letting me love you.

**Author's Note:**

> taylor definitely has a secret salty twitter none of us know about where he bitches about not being allowed to wear flip flops in church
> 
> (feel free to follow me on tumblr! i'm toallofourfavoriteparts)


End file.
